


Just This Once

by that_shipper



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, arlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_shipper/pseuds/that_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well then," Arthur whispered, "Just this once..." </p><p>***</p><p>Merlin and Arthur have always been close, but have never passed the boundaries of friendship. But perhaps, they could make an exception- just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little to let idea...  
> More merthur! Yay!

Arthur wasn't quite sure how it happened.  
How Merlin lay asleep, inexplicably warm and comforting in Arthur's arms.  
Merlin, whom he liked to call an idiot, was rather complex. He never quite figured him out, Arthur was sure.  
Perhaps, they had both had too much to drink that night- after a long hunt, a tankard of mead, (or five or six) was greatly appreciated.  
Perhaps, Arthur was lonely, (though that he loathed to admit).  
Perhaps, the most likely reason of all was that Merlin was just there. He was always there. 

***

Though Arthur would never admit it to good company, over the years Arthur had become close with Merlin.  
Merlin, was a comfort to him; one he had never expected, and Merlin had helped Arthur rise to the king he was today.  
Their closeness was surely never more than friendship, and often less than friendship. Or at least, both liked to assume that.  
To Merlin, Arthur was always a prat, no matter how kind he was to the poor people who came all the way from the outlying villages to discuss with the king nothing more important than a missing goat.  
And to Arthur, Merlin was always an idiot, even when he displayed an extensive amount of wisdom when helping Arthur decide how best to solve the hunger problem that was occurring south of Ealdor.  
The problem was that no matter how either of the two felt about each other, it would never be addressed. For Arthur would not tarnish his honour or reputation as king, and Merlin refused to get attached, for it seemed that this he loved.... Or... Rather liked, seemed to be torn away for him.  
That night boundaries were crossed and the walls that each had precariously built came crashing down, whether it was because or the mead, or Arthur's loneliness or Merlin's steady presence or something stronger than all three.

***

"I'm not s'drunk..." Merlin slurred laughing into Arthur's shoulder.  
Arthur was propping him up, letting Merlin lean on him as he herded hi. Into his chambers.  
To tell the truth, Arthur didn't think he was either.  
If Arthur we're being truly honest with himself, though he would never say so, or go as far to even think so, he may have been looking for a reason to touch Merlin.  
To curl into his warmth and smell his musk, trace his fingers on the paleness of Merlin's soft skin.  
"Yeah, sure." Arthur said mockingly, his tone gentle with teasing.  
Merlin only gifted at that, allowing himself to be dragged into Arthur's chambers.  
"Why'd we have to leave the tavern?" Merlin asked, all innocent.  
Arthur hadn't liked the way one of his knights looked at Merlin, especially when he threw his jacket off, arms lifting his shirt, a strip of pale stomach shown...  
Arthur cleared his throat.  
"I required your services."  
"I thought I was drunk?" Merlin said, voice turning up like a question, or an accusation.  
"Well, yes."  
Arthur didn't trust himself to say more.  
He felt himself relax as Merlin plopped into a chair, happily allowing his limbs to turn to jelly.  
Arthur sat on the edge of the bed, taking time to asses Merlin, letting his eyes drift and linger longer than he would, if he himself were completely sober.  
"Merlin." Arthur whispered, hoarsely.  
"Mm?" Merlin replied, a limp hand wandering to his dark own dark mop of hair.  
"Thank you for being so very loyal." Arthur said suddenly, reasoning that Merlin wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning.  
Merlin only smiled.  
It slowly drifted away as Arthur saw Merlin lose himself on thought.  
He bit his full bottom lip, and Arthur forced himself to steady his breathing.  
They both looked at each other evenly for a few moments.  
Merlin released his bottom lip.  
Arthur wetted his.

"Arthur." Merlin whispered after a short eternity.  
"Merlin." Arthur replied with even conviction.  
"Kiss me?" Merlin asked, and it was the kind of stupid question that Arthur expected of him, and suddenly Merlin was there, in front of him grabbing at the expensive fabric of his shirt, and Arthur couldn't breathe and-  
He composed himself.  
He reasoned with himself and was suddenly hoping for Merlin's warmth, for the fingers clutching into his shirt felt irresistibly warm.  
"Well then," Arthur whispered. "Perhaps just this once..."  
He leaned in and was lost in the hot slide of Merlin's mouth against his, the feel of his incredible warmth as the clung to each other, too hard, both too scared to let go.  
"Please..." Arthur whispered to Merlin as the cloyed at each other's skin, bodies flush together. 

***

Merlin was lost when Arthur finally pressed into him, and he stuttered at the ceiling. Arthur pressed wet kisses into his neck and muttered adorings to his sweaty skin.

 

Both of them knew in that moment that 'once' was a term that did not apply to either of them.  
Arthur was never a man to deny himself of what he most wanted, and Merlin was never one to give anything less than all that he had.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't forget to let me know with a comment of a kudos!  
> xox


End file.
